Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Another way to interact with computing devices is through natural language input such as speech.
The use of natural language input to interact with computing devices presents many challenges. One challenge concerns recognizing and/or authenticating a user interacting with the computing device. For example, when the computing device is placed in an environment where it is configured to interact with a plurality of users, the computing device may need to know which particular user is requesting functionality to be performed by the computing device.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to recognize and/or authenticate one or more users that may interact with natural language control devices.